


Love Confessions

by Vypera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vypera/pseuds/Vypera
Summary: Talking about your sexuality with your crush? Sure! What could even happen? ...





	Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Voltron oneshot ^-^  
> I tried my very best but English isn't my first language, so I'm sure there are still some misspellings and grammar errors ... I hope you'll still be able to enjoy it :)

Everything was quiet. Well, as quiet as a small and uninhabited planet could be. Most of the Paladins had gone to sleep, exhausted from the fight with Lotor but one was still awake.

Lance had been trying to fall asleep in the Red Lion but he just couldn’t calm down. Even though he had become used to pilot her, he still missed Blue and her calm vibes.

As if Red could read his mind (what she probably could) she sent out a peaceful and calm aura to lull her Paladin to sleep.

“Thanks’ Red, but it’s just … Not the same,” Lance sighed, still thankful for her care. “I mean … I know you and Blue are not the same but still … I miss her …”

Feeling a change in the aura around him Lance closed his eyes and concentrated on Red’s presence in his mind. After the last few battles their bond had become even stronger, but he could still feel someone else, a third person who also had a strong connection to the Lion.

“You miss Keith, huh?” Lance said, smiling softly, “I’m sure he misses you too, it’s not like he became the Black Paladin because he wanted to.”

Red purred and Lance sighed softly. He knew he could never replace Keith but it somewhat hurt to know that even his Lion would prefer to have him as its pilot. Purring became growling and Lance’s eyes snapped open, “Come on Red! You know it’s true!”

The Lion stopped growling and Lance took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, girl. I know I’m overreacting.”

Red purred again, accepting the apology. “You know that Keith and I have a … difficult relationship. I declared him my rival in the garrison but he didn’t even remember!”

Lance felt something similar to a chuckle from Red and suddenly memories and emotions filled his mind. How he was chained to a tree and asking Keith to come help him. When they were chasing Lotor and he had to calm Keith down so he wouldn’t jeopardize the team with his impulsive actions. How Keith laughed and smiled at rare occasions and how his heart skipped a beat whenever their eyes met …

“Red, stop! Don’t just pry into my memories!” blushing deep red, Lance turned away, “You have no right to see this.”

Since Keith had returned to the team, it had become impossible for Lance to deny the obvious: he had a crush on Keith. A very real crush on his former rival. There was no other explanation for the way his heart was beating around him and his eyes followed his every move …

Trying to snap out of it, Lance closed his eyes again and tried his best to clear his mind and relax. He really was exhausted and needed a good night sleep but after a few more minutes of trying he knew for sure that sleep wouldn’t find him here.

“I’m gonna take stroll around the planet, maybe that’ll help,” he muttered more to himself than to Red and left the Lion.

Although Lance was sure everyone else was already asleep, it took only a few seconds for someone to notice him, “Lance, where are you going?”

“Keith!” startled Lance turned around, facing the Black Paladin, still in his armor. Ignoring his accelerating heartbeat, Lance made an annoyed face, “Don’t scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Where are you going?” Keith asked again, not noticing Lance freak-out. “We don’t know anything about this planet; you can’t just wander around all alone.”

“Oh, excuse me that I wanted to clear my head for a bit. The next time I’ll ask you to hold my hand and come along,” angry Lance turned around and walked away; ignoring the fact that Keith was following him close behind.

They walked in silence for at least ten minutes before Lance stopped and sat down on a stone, viewing the landscape in front of them. Wordless Keith sat down next to him, leaned back and watched the stars with an indefinable look in the eyes.

“Red asked me to follow you,” Keith broke the silence and turned towards Lance, “she wanted me to make sure you’re alright.”

“I have just … much on my mind, that’s all,” Lance said, lying down next to Keith. He should have known Red would do this. Not to mock him but because she was sorry she had agitated him. “But I’m probably not the only one. I mean the last few hours have been really … eventful. We’ll finally go back to earth, the real Shiro is back, you are back, we lost the Castle of Lions … things are crazy right now, don’t you think so, too?”

“Believe me, I do,” Keith laughed, “I’m still not used to Krolia being my mother, you know? Although we spent two years in the Quantum Abyss … it’s still so weird.”

“But you have here back and that’s what matters,” Lance said and Keith nodded in agreement. They were silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

Lance risked a small glance at Keith and could easily see that he really was thankful to have his mother back and it made him smile. Back in the garrison Keith had always been the loner with no friends, but now they were both part of the same team and were saving the universe.

“So, what’s been on your mind?” Keith asked, glancing at Lance, “If you want, I can listen.”

“Okay, who are you and what did you do with Keith?” he raised an eyebrow suspiciously and Keith rolled his eyes while laughing, “I am Keith. I may have been away for a while but I’m still me.”

“That’s good to know, mullet.”

“Lance-” he gave him a warning look and Lance laughed. “Okay, okay. I won’t say anything about your hair.”

“Good.”

“So … You would actually listen to me ranting about my problem?” Lance asked and Keith nodded. He could see stars reflecting in Keith’s eyes and looked away. How could one person look so beautiful?

“Just so you know, my problem has nothing to do with our actual situation,” Keith didn’t say anything and just waited. Maybe he could sense Lance nervousness and didn’t want to pressure him.

Lance didn’t necessarily want to talk about his crush with Keith but thinking about it, he really had no other option. Hunk and Pidge had never been in a relationship so he couldn’t talk with them. Allura, Coran, Romelle and Krolia were aliens with different customs from humans, so he couldn’t ask them either. Shiro had just come back from the dead and needed a break. For better or worse, Keith really was his only option.

“Can I ask you something?” Lance voice was timid but Keith gave him a reassuring smile, “Go ahead.”

“I … have been thinking about this for some time now and … ehm … I think I might be bisexual.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “And?”

“That’s it? You say ‘and’?”

“Well you said you wanted to ‘ask’ me something; I don’t see your question, thus the ‘and’.”

“Oh … right,” Lance blushed slightly and avoided his gaze. He didn’t understand himself, but now that he had already started the conversation he would see through it. Maybe he would understand his feelings better afterwards.

“Don’t you think it’s weird? I mean, I have always been attracted to women so I never thought I would swing both ways, you know?”

“There is nothing weird about being attracted towards both genders!” Keith said looking Lance directly in the eyes. “Remember in the garrison? Shiro and his roommate, Adam. They were both out of the closed, not caring the slightest bit about what someone said about them.”

“Well, of course they didn’t; no one dared to say anything about them, everyone respected them too much for that.”

“Yes, but that’s not my point,” Keith sighed and sat up, “It doesn’t matter what anyone says about you, as long as you are satisfied with yourself. Don’t hide your true self just because some idiots may not accept you. If they don’t appreciate you with every quirk you may have, they’re not worth your time.”

“Sounds like you’re talking from experience,” Lance muttered to himself, not expecting Keith to hear him. He was surprised when he actually got an answer, “Yes I do. Don’t you remember the rumors about me being gay, back in the garrison?”

“Wait, are you saying they weren’t just rumors?!” Lance sat upright within one second and looked at Keith in disbelief.

“They weren’t, but does it really matter? Your sexuality doesn’t define you.”

Lance stayed silent, still not believing what Keith had told him. His heart was beating even faster than before and he couldn't hide his blushing face. He really, really shouldn’t have talked about this topic with Keith. Bad idea, Lance. Really, really bad idea.

Keith also had a light blush on his cheeks and looked away, “Listen, I may not be your first option, but if something like this is bothering you again, you can always come and talk to me. Or not, I mean it’s your choice and-”

“Thanks for the pep talk, Keith,” Lance interrupted, not missing how the Black Paladin’s cheeks turned even darker, “I guess I just really needed to talk some sense into me.”

“No problem,” Keith lied down again, unsuccessfully trying to hide his flushed face, while Lance once again looked into the stars. He could still feel his heart beating hard in his chest and swallowed. Even after talking about his concerns, it was still hard for him to accept his crush on Keith. All these years he had thought about him as a rival, not as a possible love interest.

That Keith really was gay surprised him but he wouldn’t dare to complain. Lance had never thought about being in a relationship with him but now … with Keith being gay, he did have a chance. Right?

“Can I ask you a question now?” Keith’s soft voice broke the silence and brought Lance back to reality. He looked at him; the blush had disappeared and instead an indefinable emotion had settled in Keith’s eyes.

“You just did, but if you have another question, ask away!” Lance finally said, laughing as Keith pushed him slightly, “Who, or what, made you realize you’re bi?”

“Well …. I may have come to realized that I’m eventually, just a tiny, little bit in love with a guy,” not daring to make eye contact Lance stared at the ground playing with a loose thread on his jacket. He really didn’t need to tell Keith that he was actually the guy who made him realize. Nope, that would be his worst idea yet.

“Same here,” Keith sighed, staring into the distance, “A few years ago I just suddenly realized I had this huge crush on some guy and freaked out. I literally broke into Shiro’s apartment and asked him for help. At 2 a.m., not my best idea, he was furious.”

“You really are a troublemaker by blood, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Keith laughed with a relaxed smile on his face, “He really helped me out back then, I don’t want to know how things would have turned out without his help.”

“Did you ever confess to him? Or anyone in general?” Lance had no idea why he was asking these questions. Just thinking about Keith being in a relationship with someone else broke his heart in a million pieces. Still, if Keith was willingly talking about his past, Lance wanted to listen to him.

“No, never. I left the garrison long before I even had a change to honestly think about confessing to him, not that he would have accepted my feelings,” a long sigh left him before Keith stood up. “We should go back; we have to get some sleep.”

“Don’t you think you can just change the subject!” Lance said, but stood up as well, “Why do you think he wouldn’t accept your feelings? And why doesn’t it matter?”

“Lance, I don’t want to talk about this anymore, okay? Just drop it.”

“Not ‘okay’! You can’t just decide to open up and tell me about your feelings and then stop without any reason!” Lance had no idea what agitated him so much. Probably the realization that Keith still didn’t really trust him. That he didn’t want to talk about these things with him. It hurt. If he could confide in Keith, he wanted him to do the same. Wasn’t he good enough?

“You wanna know? Fine!” angrily Keith turned around and shoved Lance against the nearest wall.

“What are you-,” before Lance could finish, soft lips crashed against his own, a hot tongue entered his mouth and strong hands laid on his hips, holding him in place.

Confusion turned into realization and with a soft sigh Lance closed his eyes and opened his mouth even more, making it easier for Keith to kiss him. His hands found their way into Keith’s hair, playing with the tips and from time to time a soft pull made Keith groan in contentment.

Lance had no idea how long they stood there like this, but when they had to stop to catch their breath he instantly knew he wouldn’t ever regret falling for Keith.

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds but Lance couldn’t bear the silence, “That was …”

“I’m sorry,” Keith didn’t let him finish and took a few steps back, looking away with a shameful expression. “I shouldn’t have done this. Just forget it okay?”

“Are you serious?! First you kiss me silly and now you want me to forget it?” Lance was almost screaming but Keith didn’t react, he only looked even more sad with each passing second.

Lance sighed and took a deep breath. If Keith didn’t even react to his yelling, than something really was wrong.

“Okay, look; you may regret doing it, but I don’t. You want me to forget it? I won’t. Keith … I told you that I like someone, right? I-”

“Just stop it Lance!” Keith turned around, trying to leave. “We have to get up early, so let’s go back,”

“Forget it. If I let you kiss me, the least you can do is listen to me.” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s arm and holding him in place. “Like I said, you already know that I’m in love with someone. So, why did you kiss me?”

“I … I don’t know!” Keith said, trying to free his arm. “You were … you …”

“I …?” Lance cursed himself for the hope in his voice, but who would blame him? First, Keith told him that he’s gay then he confessed that he had a crush on someone back in the garrison and then he suddenly kissed him. Of course he would be hopeful, who wouldn’t?

Keith didn’t say anything for a few seconds but Lance could see how new resolve surfaced in Keith’s eyes. “I’m in love with you, Lance. That’s why I kissed you, okay? But don’t mind me; I know you already like someone. I think I just somehow got my hopes up because you said it’s a guy … So, just forget it, okay?”

“Keith, are you perhaps jealous of the guy I have a crush on?” Lance asked and a soft smile formed on his lips. Not the smile he used whenever he was flirting with an alien but a smile that showed all his feelings for the person in front of him.

“So what if I am?!” Keith yelled, finally freeing his arm, “I know I’m acting like an idiot, you don’t have to tell me!”

“I wasn’t going to,” Lance answered calmly and once again grabbed Keith’s arm, “Let me tell you something about my crush.”

“I really don’t-”

“I’ve known him since my first day in the garrison. He’s just a few years older than me and his eyes are almost purple, like, who even has purple eyes?”

“Lance-,”

“Oh, and don’t get me started on his hair. You know, I almost told him to get a haircut because, seriously; who wears a mullet anymore? But he never did and honestly I’m happy about it. He’s the only one who can pull off this hairstyle.”

“…”

“I always acted like I hated him, but let me tell you a secret: I never did. I was envious of him for being so perfect at everything and claimed him as my rival to somehow get his attention. I really don’t know when, how or why I fell for him. Right now I only know I want to be with him, if he let’s me.”

“You … You really know how to make a grand confession, don’t you?”

“Not really, I just said whatever came to my mind,” Lance laughed with a blush on his cheeks, “I may have flirted with every attractive alien we’ve met so far, but I never actually confessed to anyone. That was a first for me.”

Keith stared at him and Lance looked right back into his eyes, not hiding any emotion he was feeling. His heart was beating loud and fast and he finally understood why people said they thought their crush could definitely hear it because honestly; if Keith couldn’t hear it, he had to be deaf or something.

“You … You know, I’m not really good with words, but let me try,” Keith took a deep breath before grabbing Lance’s hands and lacing their fingers together.

“Just now, you said I’m perfect at everything, but I’m not. I can’t even tell my crush how I feel, without freaking out. I can’t lead Voltron as good as Shiro did and I definitely can’t cook as good as Hunk-”

“Nobody can cook as good as he can,”

“True, but you know what I mean.” Keith sighed and tightened his grip. “I think what I’m trying to say is: I know what you mean, because I feel the same about you. You are a great pilot, Lance. Otherwise Blue and Red would’ve never chosen you as their Paladins. Whenever we’re in a tough situation you’re the one who helps me to focus on the most important task ahead. If something is up with any of us you notice it right away and try to fix it. You really are amazing, Lance. You can do so many things with ease, I couldn’t even dream about doing. And I think that’s one of the reasons I fell for you. Because you are so many things I’m not.”

“Keith-”

“Shut up and let me finish. I may not be the best person you have ever met and I’m sure back on earth as well as here in space there will be many people, or aliens, who’ll be attracted to you, but … If … If you’d like to be my boyfriend, I’d be really happy.”

“That was literally the cutest confession I’ve ever received,” Lance finally said and enjoyed how Keith looked away, blushing hard. Chuckling he placed a finger on his cheek so he could turn his head and look deep into his mesmerizing purple eyes, “I’d love to be your boyfriend, Keith.”

Without missing a beat he pressed his lips once more against his (now) boyfriend and smiled softly, “We really should get back now though, or we won’t get any sleep at all.”

“You’re right, let’s go,” with their hands still enlaced they walked back towards their Lions. When Lance could see Red’s head he suddenly had an idea, “Hey, how about you spent the night with me and Red? She really misses you and … well, I really don’t want to let you go just yet.”

“Sounds nice, I haven’t talked with her in a while.” Keith said and before long they were both seated on the floor of the Red Lion, still holding hands and slightly leaning against each other.

“It’s good to see you again, Red,” Keith smiled and Lance closed his eyes. It had been a long day and it was just impossible for him to stay awake longer.

“G’night, Keith,” he didn’t hear him answer, but the gentle pressure of a warm hand in his let him fall asleep with a smile.

 

Lance fell asleep not long after they had reached the Red Lion and Keith couldn’t stop himself from looking at him, looking at his boyfriend.

“I still can’t believe it,” Keith muttered and caressed his hair. “Be honest with me Red: did you want me to follow him because you knew of our feelings for each other?”

It wouldn’t surprise him if that had been the Lions intention. Red knew about his feelings for Lance but he would’ve never imagined that she would try to play matchmaker.

Red didn’t answer and Keith laughed softly. Even without an actual answer he knew he was right, “You’re a sly Lion, aren’t you? Still: Thank you. For making me follow him, for allowing Lance to pilot you and looking after him … for everything.”

Red purred lovingly and Keith felt himself relax. Leaning his head against Lance shoulder he closed his eyes and fell into a relaxing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^-^  
> I'm always happy about kudos and/or comments :)


End file.
